Closure
by shopgirl152
Summary: Not Just a Summer Fling Universe. While grocery shopping for Summer Still Rocks, Phineas runs into an old flame...and realizes that he needs to make amends for something that happened three years ago...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1:** So this story takes place a month after Love's Frustrations (so the following month). I wasn't going to post it until I posted the rewrite of Not Just a Summer Fling, but I really like this story and couldn't stand it any longer. Basically, in the rewrite of Not Just a Summer Fling, Gretchen, Isabella and Adyson go to visit their friend _Holly_, who's going to college in New York, instead of Katie. In the rewrite, Gretchen, Adyson and Isabella don't know Katie; they've never met her before and in this universe, were never friends. So keep that in mind while reading this. (It's probably a moot point, but go with me on this anyway).  
**A/N 2: **Inspired by Tim McGraw's song Annie I Owe You a Dance.

* * *

"This looks like a good place to stop." Phineas motioned to his brother to pull into a nearby parking lot. He pressed his nose to the window as Ferb pulled the van to a stop. "This should be perfect."

"It better be," Buford groused. "We're runnin outta food and I've been cravin beef jerky for weeks!"

The red head laughed as he walked into the main part of the van, grabbing a tablet of paper from a nearby shelf. "Okay. Beef Jerky. Is there anything else we need at the store? It could be awhile before we hit Georgia."

"Haggis and pineapple," Ferb added.

Phineas laughed as he added the items to the list. "Ah, you and your Haggis. Anything else?"

"Um Phineas?" Isabella emerged from the back of the van. "Aren't you forgetting the important things? Like toilet paper? Seriously, I know you guys try to save money, but I'm peeing every few hours and, well, there's only so much newspaper and Kleenex to go around. We're out of Kleenex too by the way."

"Kleenex and toilet paper."

"Have you heard a word I said?"

"Sure I have Izzy." The red head turned around, pointing to the items on the list. "See? Toilet paper and Kleenex." He smirked. "It's a good thing we haven't had the baby yet; otherwise, we'd need even more stuff." She glared at him. "What?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. The baby's kicking; I'm going to go lie down."

Phineas breathed a sigh as his wife left the room. He turned to the guys. "Do pregnancy hormones always make girls this moody?"

"I heard that!"

He cringed at the harsh tone from the back and Buford snickered.

"That's what ya get for marryin the mother of your child." He leaned over to the red head, whispering conspiratorially. "Dinnerbell, ya coulda left her in Pensacola and been a free man."

He growled at the drummer. "You mean like how you left Adyson to take care of the baby herself?"

"Hey man, I ain't ready to be a father. At least I acknowledge that."

"I'm not ready to be a father either. But I owned up and took responsibility for what I did." The red head's voice softened. "I love Isabella with my whole heart; no matter how hard this gets, I'm not leaving her."

"Ugh. Enough with the mushy romance stuff. Get movin already; I want my beef jerky."

Phineas rolled his eyes as he poked his head into the backroom. "Izzy, do you need anything else?"

"Bread, peanut butter and pickles." She paused in thought. "And grape soda."

"Pickles?" He chuckled. "What for?"

"I have a craving for a peanut butter and pickle sandwich."

"Alright then." He stepped inside the room, walking over to the bed and kissing his wife on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit." He affectionately rubbed her pregnant belly before leaving the room, grabbing his leather jacket that was hanging on a hook by the door before closing the door behind him. "Hey Ferb, how long are we here for?"

Ferb consulted his map before glancing out the window. "There's a gas station across the street; I'm going to fill up. If we want to get to the next tour stop, we should leave in about an hour. Is that enough time?"

The red head laughed as he opened the van door and hopped outside. "It's just grocery shopping Bro; it's not like anything's gonna happen."

* * *

"Okay, let's see…" Phineas pushed the shopping cart down aisle thirteen, glancing up at the shelves before consulting his list. "Beef jerky, check. Haggis and pineapple? Check. Bread, peanut butter, pickles and grape soda?" He laughed. "Check." He scanned the items in the cart to double check. "Looks like the only thing I need now is Kleenex and Toilet paper." He scanned the shelves again. "Must be on a different aisle. Better check to see—"

"Phineas?"

The red head started, dropping the can of beans he was holding, completely ignoring the loud bang as they hit the floor. A rush of adrenaline shot through him and his heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the girl standing in front of him. "K-Katie?"

* * *

**A/N 3: **Dun dun dun! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned guys! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.  
**A/N 4:** Also, I'm trying to decide if I should combine these stories into one big one, like I did with Of Bullies and Nerds and Different Perspectives, or if I should keep them separate. There's a poll open for this, so go vote and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

He swallowed, trying to calm his nerves as he took in her appearance: she was older now, around his age. She wore a green sundress that went down to just above her ankles and her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. A baby sat in a car seat in the front of the shopping cart; she had the same green eyes and light blonde hair as her mother. As Katie turned, an overhead light glinted off something on her finger.

Phineas took a shuddering breath. "You're married."

She blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Matt. I…met him when I moved to Colorado."

"Colorado?"

"I moved to Denver for college."

"When did this happen?"

Katie giggled. "Right after we graduated. You left to head out on tour and I started applying to colleges. I got accepted to a college in Denver. I'm a junior. I'm…currently majoring in Education to become an elementary school teacher."

"That's…cool…" the red head paused, looking down at his feet. "Is Matt a good man?" He started. "I mean, well—"

"He's a very good man. We got married last year and had Sophie." She indicated the girl. "We're out of school for the summer, so we're here visiting some friends." The girl glanced at the shelves, suddenly interested in a bag of flour. "Soo…how are you? It's been…what? Three years since we've seen each other?"

"Yeah."

"How's the band doing?"

He perked up. "It's doing great. We're currently touring around. We've been to all these different places."

"Have you met anyone?" Phineas nodded wordlessly, holding up his left hand. "Oh." An awkward laugh escaped her lips. "What's her name?"

"Isabella. I…met her when we were doing a concert out in Pensacola. She's eight months pregnant. Should be due sometime next month."

"Is she…a good woman?"

A soft smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, she really is."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Two months."

She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's good Phineas. I'm happy for you. It's…nice to know you finally found someone."

"I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks." The woman trailed off, glancing to the side a moment before looking back up. "Look Phin, I'd really love to talk some more but I'm afraid I have to get going. Matt and I are supposed to have dinner with some friends later and this is the longest Sophie's ever slept, so…I'd better get out of here before she wakes up." She forced a smile. "It was great talking to you."

"You too."

Katie turned the shopping cart around, glancing over her shoulder at him before leaving the aisle.

Phineas sighed, staring after her before turning his cart in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Moments later…_

The red head restlessly drummed his fingers on the arm of the shopping cart, sighing as he looked at the long line of people. He checked his phone, only to find a text from Ferb.

_You appear to be running late. Almost done_?

He typed back a reply. _Sorry. Long line at checkout. B out in a bit._ He glanced up at the line before typing again. _Hopefully_. He sighed as he put the phone in his pocket, his mind wandering back to the conversation from earlier. "There has to be something I can do…"

"Will that be all for you tonight Miss?"

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you."

His head jerked up and he glanced over at the other aisle. Katie was standing at the checkout, placing her grocery bags into the cart. A smile spread across his face and he frantically dug around inside his pocket, pulling something from it. He turned to the man behind him. "Excuse me, would you mind watching my cart a moment? There's something I need to do real quick and, well, the line doesn't appear to be moving that fast."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." He scooted out of the line, making his way over to the next aisle. "Katie!"

The woman stopped, slowly turning around. "Phineas, I told you, I'm—"

"I know, I know, but…here." He took her hand, pushing something into it. "Summer Still Rocks is giving a concert later tonight. It's not to far from here. Please come. There's something you need to hear."

"Phin—"

"Please Katie? Just this once?"

She looked down at the paper in her hand, curling her hand around it to make a fist before uncurling it. She looked up at him. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Great!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ferb paced in front of the van, pulling out his cell phone and glaring at the time. He looked up, eyes sweeping the parking lot before crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot. He glared as his brother walked up, arms full of groceries. "Where have you been? We were supposed to be back on the road twenty minutes ago!"

The red head cringed. "Sorry Bro. I…got a little distracted."

"Doing what?"

"I ran into Katie."

His brother started. "Katie? Here? What—"

"They're visiting some friends. Uh, her and her husband. Look, it's a long story. I'll explain it to you later." He shoved the groceries into his brother's arms before edging past him, climbing into the van. "Right now, there's something I have to do."

"Phin, what—" the man stumbled, bumping into the side of the van. "Buford!"

"What?" The drummer poked his head outside, growling. He smirked. "What's a matter Ferb? Can't carry the heavy loa—oof!" Ferb shoved the groceries at him, causing the other man to stumble backwards. "Man! These bags are heavy! What the heck did Dinnerbell buy?!"

"That's not important. We've got more important things to worry about."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"It appears he ran into Katie."

"Who's Katie?" Isabella looked up from her book as Ferb climbed inside, shutting the van door behind him.

Him and Buford exchanged looks.

"Uhh…" Buford practically dove into one of the grocery bags, pulling out a jar of pickles, a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread. "Look Girlie, your favorite!" He jumped up from his place on the floor, scurrying to the breakfast nook. "Ya've been cravin this stuff right? How bout I make ya a sandwich?" He hurriedly unscrewed the jar of peanut butter. "How much peanut butter ya want?"

"Umm, guys? What's going on?" She got up from the couch with a groan, stretching her back before looking around. "And where's Phineas? I heard him come in, but I was in the bathroom."

"He—" Ferb was cut off as Buford swatted him.

"Don't tell her!" He hissed.

"Tell me what?"

"She has a right to know." Ferb gently placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder, leading her to the front of the van and helping her into the passenger seat. "Come on. It's a long drive; I will tell you all about it."

"Aw man." Buford groaned as Ferb pulled the curtain at the front of the van to give him and Isabella some privacy. "Hope she takes it well." He turned back to the open jar of peanut butter sitting on the counter. "Now what am I gonna do with this…" he trailed off, glancing first to the right, then to the left before opening the bag of bread and pulling out a slice. The drummer grabbed a knife from a nearby drawer, dipping it in the peanut butter before slathering the bread with it. He smiled as he set the knife in the sink, lifting the bread to his mouth and taking a bite. "Mmm-mm. Where have you been the last two months?"

* * *

Phineas sat on the bed in the back room, the only source of light coming from the computer on his lap. "Come on, come on. There has to be a song…" he frantically clicked through several webpages before the mouse pointer stopped, coming to rest on the link for a country lyrics website.

He clicked the link and started scrolling. Finally, he saw it. A grin spread across his face and he leaned over, clicking on the bedside lamp before grabbing his guitar from the floor. He strummed a few chords before clicking over to another website. "Now to find the tablature." The red head clicked a few more links, coming to a site that looked promising. His grin widened as he softly started strumming the guitar. "Let's hope this works."

* * *

"Uh Ferb? What's going on?" Isabella shifted in the passenger seat, attempting to find a comfortable position. "You said you would tell me all about it, but it's been five minutes and you haven't said a word." She paused. "You don't say much anyway, but this seemed important. And had to do with someone named Katie." Her voice became a whisper. "Who is she?"

Ferb took a deep breath as he drove the van toward the freeway on ramp. "Katie was my brother's first love.

"First love?" Isabella swallowed. "He-he never mentioned—"

"It happened three years ago, when we were in high school. Summer Still Rocks was just getting started…"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooo...what's going to happen next? Stay tuned guys! If the next chapter doesn't get posted tomorrow, it will definitely get posted Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay gang; next chapter as promised. Enjoy!  
**Song Used:** Even If It Breaks Your Heart by Eli Young Band

* * *

_Spring 2005_

"Guys guys guys!" Phineas ran down the hall, dodging several students while practically flying over others. "Guys!"

Buford, Baljeet and Ferb stopped walking, watching as the red head skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Guys…we…got…it…" he panted, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees.

"Got what?" Baljeet asked.

"The gig! We got the gig! This Friday night, Summer Still Rocks goes on the radio for their very first interview! Danny from Love Handel owns the radio station and when he head about us, well…he called me and said he wanted an interview!"

"That is wonderful!" Baljeet clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Your first band interview!"

"I know right?" He grinned, high-fiving his friends. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"What's going to be awesome?"

Phineas' grinned widened as Katie walked up, kissing him on the cheek. "Katie! Summer Still Rocks has their very first band interview! This Friday night!"

"This Friday?" She stared at him. "Phin, this Friday night is Prom. You promised you'd take me remember?"

The red head stopped, staring at her. "No, no, that's not right. Prom's next week."

Baljeet pulled his phone from his backpack, tapping a few buttons. "She is right Phineas; Prom is this Friday night."

Buford snorted. "Thank goodness I'm not tied down."

Phineas turned from his friends to his girlfriend. "Katie—"

"That's _just_ like you Phineas." Her voice was quiet. "You get these ideas in your head and you won't stop until you achieve them. Most of the time, I admire that about you. I admire your drive and determination. But lately?" She turned away, running a hand down her arm before turning back to him. "Lately, all you seem to care about is this band and…I'm tired of it."

"Uh boy," said Buford. "This ain't gonna end well."

Ferb wordlessly grabbed the drummer by the arm, pulling him away while motioning Baljeet to follow him. The teen complied, walking away with the bassist and drummer.

"Katie, this band isn't the only thing I care about." Phineas went to wrap an arm around her, only to be rebuffed.

"Don't try to be charming Phineas. Maybe it worked in the past, but it's not going to work now."

"I'm not _trying_ to be anything. This band is important to me. If Summer Still Rocks does well on this radio interview, it could open up a world of possibilities for us. I'm not letting that go."

"And that's why it is so hard dating you sometimes." Katie placed a hand to her mouth, stifling a cry. "You never let these ideas go."

"Katie…" the red head's tone softened and he grabbed her, gently pulling her to him. He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I've been so wrapped up in the band lately that I guess I've lost sight of what's important." He ran a hand through her hair, pulling back a little and looking into her eyes. "Right after school, I'll call Danny and tell him Summer Still Rocks will have to cancel." He ran a hand down her cheek. "I have a special girl to take to Prom."

"Oh Phineas." She nuzzled into his shirt before pulling back. "Thank you. So much."

He smiled down at her. "Hey, no problem."

* * *

_That Friday night_

"Phin, you ready to go?" Ferb stepped into his brother's room, looking surprised at the red head's lack of formal dress. "Where are your nice clothes?" He walked across the room, digging inside the dresser. "We're supposed to pick up Katie in an hour and you're wearing your…" he stopped, eyes widening. "Band clothes."

Phineas slowly met his brother's gaze. "I'm not going."

"But—"

"Ferb, I called Danny. They weren't able to reschedule the interview, so…" he glanced to the side before turning back to his brother. "I told him we'd be in."

"I can't go."

"What? Why?"

"I'm taking Milly to the dance. Buford isn't available either; him and Baljeet agreed to go to the dance and be each other's wingmen."

"But, I need you guys! I can't represent Summer Still Rocks by myself! All three of us have to be there to make an impact!"

"Then you should have thought of that before you made a promise to Katie."

The red head shrank back, only for his eyes to spark. His hands balled into fists at his sides and he swept past his brother, grabbing his orange collared buttoned up shirt from a dresser drawer and throwing it on. He glared at his brother as he grabbed his leather jacket from a hook by the door. "I know I promised Katie. I know she'll be hurt. But…I'm doing this for me. If you and Buford don't want to be a part of it, _fine_. I'll be a solo act." He left the room without another word.

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Danny, former lead guitarist for Love Handel and tonight, I have a very special guest on the show. This young man is named Phineas Flynn and he is the lead guitarist and vocalist for the fledgling band Summer Still Rocks." Danny turned to the red head. "So Phineas, how does it feel to be eighteen years old and forming a band that's slated to be a success?"

"Well Danny, I wouldn't say we're a success just yet." He chuckled. "We still need to have a welcome tour and while we've been received well in Danville, that doesn't mean it won't be hard once we go on tour."

"So you're planning on touring the country."

"That's right." He grinned. "We have to show the world—or at least, the U.S, what Summer Still Rocks is capable of."

"A high ambition for any aspiring artist." The DJ was quiet for a moment. "Now Phineas, I heard that you already have a song you're covering. Is that true?"

"That's correct Danny."

"Would you mind playing part of it for us?"

"I would love to." The lead guitarist reached behind him, grabbing his guitar and strumming a few chords as he started singing.

_Some dreams stay with you forever  
__Drag you around to bring you back to where you were  
__Some dreams, keep on getting better  
__Gotta keep believing if you wanna know for sure__  
_

_Ohh ohh  
__I can hear 'em playing,  
__I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar  
__Ohh ohh  
__I can hear 'em singing  
__Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart…__  
_

The red head stopped playing, looking at the DJ and smiling.

"And you seem like you're ready for that dream."

"I am."

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Mister Phineas Flynn, the lead singer of Summer Still Rocks. Thanks for being on the show Phineas. I hope you reach that dream."

"Thanks Danny. I hope I reach that dream too."


	5. Chapter 5

_Present day_

"He gave her up to follow his dream, didn't he?"

"Yes. He did."

"What happened after the radio interview?"

Ferb sighed, pulling off the highway and turning right at the light. "That night at Prom was probably the saddest I'd ever seen her. She stood alone on the dance floor, watching the door. But by the time the radio interview was done, the dance was over. Phin tried to talk to her for a week after, but she wanted nothing to do with him. Soon after that, Katie stuck a note in his locker, asking her to meet him. He didn't tell me much about that meeting, but they broke up that night. It was amicable; she came to see us off the night we left Danville to go on tour. I don't think he's thought about her since then." Ferb paused as he turned on his blinker, pulling into the parking lot of a bar. "Until tonight—"

"When the memories came back."

The man turned off the headlights, putting the van in park before taking the key from the ignition. He turned sideways in his seat, studying the young woman in front of him. He gently placed a hand on her knee. "He loves you, you know."

Isabella down at the hand, removing it from her knee before standing up, walking into the main part of the van without a word.

He sighed as he stood up, slowly pulling the curtain back to find Buford anxiously waiting on the other side.

"So, how'd she take it?"

"Don't know." He shrugged, glancing to the back of the van before motioning the drummer to follow him. "Come on; let's go unload the stuff and set up. We're on in two hours."

"But—"

"Best to let them figure things out on their own."

* * *

Phineas looked up at a soft knock on the door. "Come in." The door slowly opened and he grinned. "Hey Izzy."

"Ph-Phineas?" She cautiously stepped inside, softly shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh. Um…" he closed the laptop. "I'm…working on a new song to end tonight's show with."

"Is it for Katie?" She sat down next to him on the bed, voice cracking. "Ferb told me about you two. How you used to—"

"Date?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." He absently strummed a chord on his guitar. "Did he tell you I saw her tonight? That's…kinda why I'm singing the song."

She nodded. "He didn't tell me directly; I…overheard the conversation outside."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"She was my first love Isabella. We were together in high school, but—" he started, setting his guitar to the side. "Izzy, why are you crying?"

"Because she was your first love Phin. First loves are forever; they're people you never forget. Even though we're married and about to have a baby, Katie will always be the person you loved first, the one you'll never forget." She choked back a sob. "I can't compete with that."

"You're not competing with that." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "Sure Katie was my first love, but that's high school love Isabella. She was my first crush. Did I love her? Yeah. Was I sad when we broke up? Sure. But I made the choice. We were drifting apart; we were two separate people. Our dreams were different. Yeah I was sad when we broke up, but not devastated. I got over it relatively quickly."

"But—" Isabella tucked her head into his chest.

"Izzy…" Phineas placed a finger under her chin, turning her head so she was facing him. "Katie was my high school love; that was temporary. But you?" He reached a hand down, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You're my forever love Isabella. When we didn't talk for those three months, I was devastated. Why do you think I kept calling you? I wanted to talk to you; I _needed_ to talk to you. Those were the longest, saddest and hardest three months of my life." He chuckled. "And that's saying something, because it's pretty hard to bring me down."

A faint smile touched her lips as she sat up. "Yeah, it _is_ pretty hard to bring you down."

"See?"

"Phineas, do you have to sing this song to her? I mean, after what you just told me—"

"I left her stranded at Prom and never formally apologized. According to Ferb, me stranding her made her really sad. I owe it to her to apologize and make amends." He opened up the laptop, pointing to the song lyrics onscreen. "I think this is the perfect way to do it." The red head shifted uncomfortably. "I…also invited her to tonight's show." He paused at the glare his wife shot him. "Just so she could hear the song. Nothing else. You 're welcome to come watch me perform Isabella."

"Umm…"

He took her hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart."

"Then trust me tonight. This is just something I need to do." He leaned in to kiss her, only to stop short as his cell phone buzzed. He glanced down. "That's Ferb. We have to get ready for the show." He held up her hands, kissing them before kissing her on the lips. He stood up from the bed, one of his hands still holding hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled, giving her hand one final squeeze before leaving the room.

Isabella sighed, flopping backwards onto the pillows and squeezing her eyes shut. "Everything's going to be fine; this will all work out."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1: **Happy Friday guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**Song Used:** Annie I Owe You a Dance (with slight lyric changes) by Tim McGraw

* * *

"Here guys. We're playing this tonight. As the closing song."

Ferb took the offered piece of paper, looking it over. "Katie I Owe You a Dance?"

"Yeah...it's an apology song to Katie."

"After what happened tonight, are you sure that's wise? You haven't seen her in three years. Wouldn't it be better to just let things go?"

"Yeah Dinnerbell; what's this gonna do?"

"Look, Katie and I broke up because our dreams were different. It was amicable and we agreed it was the right thing. But that's no excuse for me stranding her at Prom. I know it's been three years, but…" the red head shifted from one foot to the other. "I guess I'm just looking for a little closure. And a way to say I'm sorry. Maybe it's to late for an apology, but I have to at least try. Do you guys understand?"

Ferb smiled, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We understand completely."

"We do?" Buford stared at the man in confusion, causing Ferb to roll his eyes.

"Well, I understand." He smirked, nodding toward the drummer. "Though I can't speak for the behemoth over there."

Buford rolled his eyes.

"You made a mistake and even though it's three years after the fact, you're attempting to making amends." Ferb smiled at him. "It shows great maturity."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" His brother nodded.

"Guys?" A tech poked his head backstage. "You're on in two."

"Well, guess we better get ready." The red head picked up his guitar, his brother and Buford following behind as they waited in the wings.

"And now…Summer…Still…Rocks!"

"Alright guys, let's do this!"

* * *

_Later…_

"Okay everyone, this is our last song of the night." Phineas stood at the microphone, addressing the crowd. "It's been fun and we appreciate all of you coming out tonight. For our last song, we're going to slow things down a bit." He motioned to his band mates and Ferb took off his guitar, walking over to a keyboard. "Now this is a very special song. A few years ago, I had the pleasure of knowing this girl. Without going into a lot of detail, I wronged her and even though it's three years later, I would like to sing this song to her as an apology." Ferb began to play a few notes on the keyboard. "Katie, this is for you."

_I was running late again picking up a few things  
__and there you were on aisle thirteen.  
__I felt that old rush, when you saw me you blushed  
__Like you did when you were just eighteen.__  
_

_They said you looked lost on the dance floor  
__with a lonely look in your eyes  
__don't know why I didn't show  
__to this day I still don't know  
__for once I wish I hadn't thought twice...__  
_

The red head picked up the lead guitar, slinging it over his shoulder as Buford came in on drums. "Then we both split up and you moved to Colorado and I headed out to Tennessee. Heard you got married and you're both happy, here we are again you and me. Made a promise I'd take you to High School Prom, but Katie I didn't keep it."

_It's no surprise the light  
__in your baby girl's eyes  
__shines like the ring on your hand__  
_

_Katie, I owe you a dance_

Phineas stepped away from the microphone, his hands flying over the strings as he played a guitar solo. He took a deep breath as he stepped back up to the mic.

_You put your groceries in the basket  
__I'm so sorry now I'm asking  
__Like I shoulda three years ago  
__God know it's all over,  
__I'm just looking for some closure…__  
_

He waved a hand to his band mates and the song slowly faded out. As the last chords died away, the red head took the microphone in his hand. "Katie, I know it's been three years and I should have done this back then, but…if you forgive me, if you accept my apology, please meet me out back. There's just one more thing I'd like to say. Thank you all for coming out tonight."

Phineas stepped away from the microphone and the lights onstage went out. He calmly set down his guitar and headed offstage, Ferb and Buford following behind.

* * *

**A/N 2:** One more chapter to go guys! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

"I sure hope she accepts the apology." Phineas paced back and forth outside the back door to the bar. "I mean, I did the right thing, didn't I?" He stopped pacing. "What if I didn't do the right thing? What if she doesn't accept the apology? What if—"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Katie!" Phineas took a step forward, enveloping her in a hug. "You came!"

"Yeah." She gently pushed him away. "It took awhile to convince Matt that I needed to come tonight, but he finally relented."

"Is he here?"

"He's waiting in the car. I told him I'd only be a few minutes."

"Then we'd better hurry."

Katie shot him a puzzled look as the red head reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He held it up, pressing a button. A familiar song started to play and her eyes widened. "Is that the song you were just singing?"

"Yeah. This is the original version by Tim McGraw. I was going to sing it while we danced, but it seemed to personal."

"Danced? To personal? The woman paused. "Phineas, what is going on?"

He held out a hand to her. "Katie, I left you stranded at Prom that night. I-I wanna make it up to you." He smirked. "Like the song says, 'Katie I owe you a dance." She stared at him. "This is nothing more than getting closure. I-I thought by offering this, I could set everything right."

She smiled, reaching up and pressing a button on the phone, effectively stopping the music. "Phineas, you've already done enough. You invited me to the concert, you sang that song for me and you apologized in front of hundreds of people. You have done _more_ than enough to set everything right."

"So…you forgive me?"

"Yes. I forgive you."

He smiled. "Cool."

Katie turned around to walk away. "I have to get going; Matt and Sophie are waiting, and I'm guessing your wife is probably waiting as well." She paused, turning back around. "You really love her, don't you?"

A soft smile crossed his face. "Yeah. I really do."

She gave him a smile. "I really am happy for you." She turned back around, casting a glance over her shoulder. "Good-bye Phineas."

He held up a hand, waving at her retreating back. "Good-bye Katie."

* * *

Isabella stirred, groggily rubbing her eyes at the soft knock on the door. She sat up, watching as the door slowly opened and Phineas poked his head inside. "Izzy, you awake?"

She yawned, turning on the bedside lamp. "Yeah. I'm awake."

"You don't look awake."

"I was dozing." She yawned again, scooting back so she was leaning against the pillows. A nervous look passed her face. "Did…Katie like the song?"

"Yeah."

"Did she accept your apology?"

He smiled. "Yeah, she did."

"Oh." She glanced to the side, picking at a hem in the bed sheets before looking at him again. "Soo…"

"We said good-bye and she went back to her husband and daughter. I guess they were waiting in the car."

"Wait. Husband? You mean she's married?"

The red head started. "Oh right. Yeah…she got married last year. They have a little girl. Uh, Sophie." He blushed. "I'm sorry Isabella; I got so caught up in finding that song for her that I forgot to mention she was married. I'm sure that would have made things a little easier for you."

"No. I'm the one who's sorry." Isabella sighed. "I guess these pregnancy hormones have been making me a little crazy lately. I'm usually not this emotional."

"I know. It's alright." He smirked. "It's tough growing a baby." She shot him a glare. "Sorry. I guess I really can't empathize with that." Phineas studied his wife a moment before leaning over and grabbing the guitar from the other side of the bed, setting it in his lap. "You know Izzy, I kind of like you crazy. Makes things more interesting." He strummed a few chords on the guitar and started singing.

"Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? And I wouldn't dream, of going nowhere. Silly woman, come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy girl."

_I wouldn't last a single day,  
__I'd probably just fade away.  
__Without you I'd lose my mind.__  
_

_Before you ever came along,  
__I was living life all wrong  
__the smartest thing I ever did…__  
_

He stopped playing, looking at her. "Was make you all mine."

"Oh Phineas."

He set the guitar on the floor, crawling across the bed and laying down next to her. He sighed. "Kind of an emotional night huh?"

"You're telling me." She chuckled. "Not only tonight, but…I'm tired of being pregnant. And having these darn hormones. I sure hope she comes soon."

"Have you picked a name yet?" He reached over, rubbing his wife's belly.

"Yes."

"Really?" The red head propped himself up on an elbow, looking at her expectantly. "What is it?"

She smirked. "You won't know until she gets here."

Phineas frowned. "That's cold Isabella."

"Just makes you that much more excited, doesn't it?" The woman smirked, leaning over and kissing him. She started as a slight rumble was heard. "Looks like we're on the road again."

"Buford and Ferb must have finished loading up."

"Where's the next concert?"

"Georgia. Should take us a few days to get there. Ferb already has the map." Phineas sighed, lying back on the pillows, lightly spooning his wife. "I sure hope Georgia's uneventful; not sure I can take anymore excitement."

"I know right?" Isabella yawned, turning off the bedside lamp. "Good night Phineas."

He rubbed her shoulder before running a hand down her side and kissing the crown of her head. "Good night Izzy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N:** Annd...that's it for this story guys. Hope you enjoyed it and a big thank you to everyone who favorited/reviewed/alerted this story.


End file.
